This invention relates to a flange connection for air conditioning ducts.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for making an end flange member for a cylindrical duct.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a flange member which is mounted on an end of a first air conditioning duct and is connected to an identical flange member mounted on the adjacent end of a second air conditioning duct, said ends of the first and second air conditioning ducts being aligned with and adjacent to one another.
Flange connections for air conditioning ducts are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,000 to Issagholian-Havai et al. Such flange connections are slidably attached to the wall at the end of an air duct and are then secured to the air ducts by welds, screws, or other fastening means. Each flange connection at an end of an air duct is then ordinarily secured to a like flange connection mounted on the adjacent end of another air duct.
The shape and dimension of air conditioning ducts can vary. One well known kind of duct has a cylindrical shape. The flanges which are mounted on the end of cylindrical air ducts typically have a cylindrical shape which is similar to that of a top hat. Manufacturing flanges for cylindrical air ducts is typically accomplished by xe2x80x9cspinningxe2x80x9d metal. While this prior art process is well known, it would be advantageous to develop a simpler method of making cylindrical flanges which does not require the prior at xe2x80x9cspinningxe2x80x9d process.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved process for manufacturing a flange for the end of a cylindrical air duct.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for producing an end flange for a cylindrical air duct.